


Prezent idealny

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, humoreska, na pograniczu cracka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla każdego znajdzie się prezent idealny. Na każdą okazję. Sherlolly na wesoło, na pograniczu cracka i z przymrużeniem oka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezent idealny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncredibleIrma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleIrma/gifts).



> W wyjściu ze zwiechy w połowie pisania pomogła IncredibleIrma.  
> Ukłony dla Filigranki za zwrócenie uwagi na parę szczegółów.

**Prezent idealny**               

 

                Seryjny morderca, trzy ofiary, zamknięte pomieszczenia, prawie żadnych śladów, słowem – sprawa idealna. Do tego morderca raczył porwać czwartą ofiarę, więc należało ją znaleźć, nim będzie ją można jedynie pogrzebać.

                Sherlock był wniebowzięty. Druga noc bez snu i trzeci dzień na kofeinie, do tego ciągle coś się działo, a on był w szczytowej formie. Bajka. Tylko, tak jakby, aktualnie był zdeterminowany, by doprowadzić sprawę do końca przed siedemnastą. Trochę mu się spieszyło.

                Powarkiwał więc równo, na wszystkich. Na matkę porwanej dziewczyny, poczciwą i zapłakaną kobietę, na zbyt wolnego taksówkarza, na policjantów i na Grega, który towarzyszył mu krok w krok. Nie wiedzieć czemu, inspektor miał niewyraźną minę, jakby z każdą chwilą i z każdym zerknięciem na zegarek utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że zaangażowanie Sherlocka Holmesa w tę konkretną sprawę było pomyłką.

                – Pospieszcie się, mam po południu ślub, na którym muszę się pojawić – wyjaśnił poirytowany detektyw, gdy Sally Donovan spytała, co go ugryzło.

***

                Prawdę mówiąc, Molly Hooper była gotowa wyściskać Grega za załatwienie Sherlockowi wymagającej sprawy, zupełnie, jakby ten morderca spadł im z nieba. Oczywiście, patolog była świadoma niepoprawności takiego myślenia, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Tak jak Sherlock odwalił kawał dobrej roboty przy planowaniu Johnowi ślubu, tak w tym wypadku był nie do zniesienia. Trzy dni nieobecności detektywa były jak cud i pozwalały ogarnąć wszystko bez ciągłych uwag ze strony Sherlocka i bez grania na skrzypcach po nocach.

                A i Sherlock, wynudzony śmiertelnie dwutygodniową flautą w ciekawszych zleceniach, cieszył się jak dziecko na Boże Narodzenie, aż miło było na niego patrzeć. Długo się zresztą patolog nie napatrzyła, bo detektyw wyleciał z mieszkania, ledwie Greg wyjaśnił, o co chodzi, a potem praktycznie się nie pojawiał.

                Jedyne, czym Molly się trochę martwiła, prócz oczywistych rzeczy, jak sukienka, fryzura, makijaż, goście, WSZYSTKO, to to, czy Sherlock przyjdzie na czas. Miała nadzieję, że tak będzie, w końcu obiecał, a chyba nawet on miał dość przyzwoitości, by jej dzisiaj nie zawieść.

***

                Wpół do czwartej, połowa sukcesu. Ofiarę znaleźli jeszcze żywą, nawet nietkniętą, tylko przerażoną. Niestety, poszukiwany morderca zbiegł, gdy usłyszał policję wkraczającą do budynku.

Sherlock oczywiście rzucił się w pogoń.

                Adrenalina niosła go jak na skrzydłach wąskimi uliczkami nadrzecznej dzielnicy. Skręt w lewo, ulicą prosto, potem skrótem przez sklep i zaplecze... Sherlock to widział przed sobą umykającego mordercę, to znów tracił go na chwilę z oczu. Wiedział, że Lestrade organizuje już obławę, więc jeśli tylko zdoła zmęczyć uciekiniera, nie powinien im się wymknąć.

                Kwadrans później Sherlock dostawał zadyszki, a przez euforię ze znalezienia ofiary na czas i prawie rozwiązania sprawy zaczynała przebijać się frustracja, podkręcana wibrującym non stop telefonem. Detektyw nie bardzo miał czas wyjąć go i odebrać, ale podejrzewał, że dzwoniła albo Molly, albo John. Ewentualnie Greg.

                Naprawdę wolałby dotrzymać słowa. Wiedział, że dużo mu zazwyczaj wybaczano, ale gdyby spóźnił się właśnie dzisiaj, zapewne nawet Mycroft nie byłby w stanie ochronić go przed zemstą Molly. Sherlock mógł wprawdzie zwalić wszystkie męczące obowiązki na Johna, ale jednak mimo wszystko jego obecność na ślubie była nie do zastąpienia. No, jeszcze trochę....

                Jest! Uciekinier potknął się, a Sherlock rzucił się na niego szczupakiem, korzystając z momentu skrócenia dystansu. Unieruchomić, przytrzymać, dać Lestrade’owi znać... Nic trudnego. Z tym drobnym szczegółem, że morderca był uzbrojony w nóż, Sherlock przekonał się o tym, gdy ostrze popieściło go po żebrach. Wywinął się zaraz i przyszpilił przestępcę do ziemi, nie dając mu szans na powtórny atak.

***

                Goniąc po zaułkach za mordercą i Holmesem, inspektor Lestrade przeklinał moment, w którym na jego biurko trafiła ta konkretna sprawa. John dzwonił do niego już piąty raz, coraz bardziej denerwując się, że Sherlock nie odbiera. A Greg jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zapewnić, że za chwileczkę Sherlocka dorwie i mu przekaże, żeby oddzwonił. I tak, postara się dopilnować, żeby zdążyli na czas.

                Detektyw siedział okrakiem na mordercy, któremu zdążył już spiąć ręce kajdankami, i szczerzył się wesoło jak wariat, zadowolony z siebie. Na widok policji wstał ze swojego jeńca i zerknął niecierpliwie na zegarek.

                – Najwyższy czas – zauważył. – Powinniśmy jeszcze zdążyć... Masz dla mnie może czystą koszulę?

                – Nie, nie mam... – Greg dopiero wtedy zauważył czerwone plamy na białej, teraz rozciętej koszuli i jęknął z rezygnacją. – Jezu, naprawdę? Ze wszystkich dni, akurat dzisiaj?

                – To tylko draśnięcie – wzruszył ramionami Sherlock, nadal podekscytowany sprawą i pościgiem.

                Lestrade odchylił rozciętą koszulę i przyjrzał się sceptycznym okiem. Na szczęście tym razem Holmes mówił prawdę, szrama była płytka i niegroźna. Mimo to należało nałożyć choćby prowizoryczny opatrunek.

                Sally przyniosła z radiowozu apteczkę, podczas gdy Sherlock oddzwaniał do zdenerwowanego Johna. Greg sprawnie wykorzystał chwilę bezruchu, by przemyć i opatrzyć rozcięcie. Holmes zdawał się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

                – Przypomnij mi następnym razem, żebym się nie godził na takie rzeczy – mruknął pod nosem, walcząc z gazą i plastrami.

                – Czemu? Geoffrey, to był najlepszy prezent ślubny, jaki mogłem sobie wymarzyć! – Uśmiech na twarzy Sherlocka był szczery, a sam detektyw wyglądał na szczęśliwego, więc Greg nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by go poprawić.

                Sally Donovan natomiast zakrztusiła się z wrażenia i omal nie upuściła apteczki, którą trzymała w pogotowiu.

                – Nie mówiłeś, że nie chcesz się spóźnić na _własny_ ślub!

                – Nie sądziłem, żeby to było konieczne – odciął się Sherlock ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Jako że John jest już żonaty, to jak uważasz, ile jeszcze jest osób, na których ślubie pojawiłbym się z własnej woli?

                – Nie, nie wierzę. Wy naprawdę? Tak serio? – Sally najwyraźniej miała problem z przetrawieniem informacji.

                 Greg nawet jej się nie dziwił. Jemu samemu zajęło sporo czasu dojście do wniosku, że Sherlock nie żartował, zapraszając go na swój ślub z Molly.

                – Tak, serio. A co do prezentu, to sprawa była dla ciebie. Dla Molly obietnica, że odstawię cię na czas w całości – westchnął Greg.

***

                John Watson był ostoją spokoju. Przetrwał trzy tury w Afganistanie, półtora roku pod jednym dachem z Sherlockiem, potem dwa lata jego nieobecności, ba!, przeżył przygotowania do własnego ślubu, gdzie jego przyjaciel upierał się powtarzać wszystko po pięć razy, żeby na pewno wyszło idealnie, więc naprawdę uważał się za człowieka doświadczonego, którego mało co wytrąci z równowagi.

                Teraz zegarek wskazywał za kwadrans piątą, goście gromadzili się już w kościele i powoli kończyli plotki. On, jako świadek, był przygotowany na zażegnywanie kryzysu, a w myślach już układał sobie kilka wersji usprawiedliwień, jakie przedstawi gościom, jeśli ceremonia się opóźni. Równolegle rozważał, w jaki sposób zamorduje Sherlocka, gdy ten się w końcu pojawi. Po ślubie, oczywiście.

                John obawiał się trochę, że będzie musiał poradzić sobie także ze zdenerwowaną, może histeryzującą Molly, ale po przyjrzeniu się pannie młodej zdał sobie sprawę, jak bezpodstawne były jego obawy. Molly Hooper była o krok od poślubienia _Sherlocka Holmesa,_ więc naprawdę taki drobiazg jak spóźnianie się pana młodego nie robił na niej wrażenia. Owszem, Molly bawiła się swoim bukiecikiem, ale na troskliwe pytanie Johna, czy wszystko w porządku, potaknęła z nieco nerwowym uśmiechem. I czekała spokojnie w zakrystii, dzwonienie i denerwowanie się pozostawiając Johnowi.

***

                Greg zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy. Wprawdzie „w jednym kawałku” mogło być aktualnie nieco dyskusyjną sprawą, ale chciał przynajmniej zdążyć na czas. Udowadniał przy okazji, że jest dobrym kierowcą, lawirując radiowozem na sygnale w slalomach londyńskich korków.

                Wyhamował przed kościołem z piskiem opon akurat, gdy dzwony w kościele rozdzwoniły się na mszę. Idealnie. Sherlock wyskoczył, zanim jeszcze samochód zatrzymał się na dobre. Otrzepując w locie marynarkę, biegiem wpadł do przedsionka kościoła, ale zanim zrobił choćby krok dalej, ktoś chwycił go za ramię i przytrzymał.

                – John! – Detektyw syknął z irytacją, obracając się ku przyjacielowi.

                Molly, stojąca przy drzwiach, chciała do nich podejść, nieco skonfundowana, ale opanowana, lecz John powstrzymał ją gestem, dając do zrozumienia, że panuje nad sytuacją. Panna młoda posłusznie została.

                – Gdzie wyście się podziewali? – Doktor dojrzał plamy na koszuli i jęknął. – Nie, ja się na to nie pisałem.

                – John, nie marudź, nie ma czasu! Gdzie masz dla mnie koszulę? – Sherlock obrócił się i posłał Molly uspokajający uśmiech.

                Kobieta pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem, nieprzejęta nerwowym szeptaniem z Johnem.

                – Nie mam! Jest kamizelka, jest marynarka, wkładaj. – Doktor chwycił rzeczone elementy stroju z ławki i wprawnym ruchem rzucił przyjacielowi. – Nie, zostaw spodnie, nie będziesz się tu rozbierał do gaci – powiedział to na tyle głośno, że Molly parsknęła śmiechem.

                – Jak dla mnie możesz iść tak, jak jesteś – powiedziała rozbawiona.

                Sherlock stał do niej tyłem, więc nie widziała koszuli.

                – Nie może – zaprzeczył John i przyjrzał się krytycznym wzrokiem przyjacielowi.

                Kamizelka ratowała sytuację. Włożona i zapięta, całkiem dobrze zasłaniała plamy na koszuli, a dzieła dopełniał krawat. O krawat stoczyli zresztą boje, więc w skrytości ducha John cieszył się, że obecnie był niezbędny do ukrycia śladów krwi, bo obawiał się kolejnej kłótni o tę część garderoby. Sherlock zresztą zbyt był zajęty relacjonowaniem sprawy, by się tym przejąć. Na uwagę Johna, słuchającego półuchem tej paplaniny, że to trochę NIEDOBRZE, że tak się cieszy pracą w momencie własnego ślubu, odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością.

  
                – Jestem poślubiony pracy, John, pamiętasz?

                – No to zaraz zostaniesz bigamistą.

                – Z Mycroftem za plecami nie takie rzeczy uchodzą na sucho – wzruszył ramionami Sherlock. – Molly, gotowa? Czekam po drugiej stronie – mrugnął okiem do narzeczonej i wślizgnął się do środka, by przemknąć boczną nawą pod ołtarz.

***

                Oczywiście, że była gotowa. Na wieść o ślubie jedna połowa znajomych zwątpiła w jej zdrowie psychiczne, a druga odetchnęła z ulgą „nareszcie”. Molly preferowała tę drugą. Dlatego też szła pewnie główną nawą, sama, czując duchową obecność ojca, który powinien ją w tej chwili odprowadzać, prosto do Sherlocka. Czekał, jak zauważyła, nieco zdyszany.

                Ceremonia przebiegła gładko i zaskakująco normalnie. John miał wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik, z Sherlockiem włącznie, który momentami przypominał dziecko na szkolnym apelu, wbite w galowy mundurek. Skojarzenie byłoby może trafne, gdyby Sherlock nie był ubrany tak, jak zwykle. Niemniej, _zachowywał się._ I może nawet jest głodny, rozważała leniwie Molly, bawiąc się świeżą obrączką na palcu.

                – Poślubiony pracy, tak? – zagadnęła, gdy na chwilę zostali sami.

                Sherlock uśmiechnął się, wesoło i szczerze.

                – No, technicznie patrząc, jesteś częścią mojej pracy, prawda? Więc właściwie...

                – Nie kończ tego – ostrzegła go Molly pozornie poważnym tonem.

                Ponieważ Sherlock znów gmerał przy kołnierzyku, jakby coś go uwierało, bez większego namysłu sięgnęła do krawatu i poluźniła go.

                Sherlock znieruchomiał, a Molly gotowa była parsknąć śmiechem na jego reakcję, rozbawiona, o czym też mógł pomyśleć, ale zobaczyła, co ukrywał krawat, i zamiast tego westchnęła z rezygnacją. Potem jednak rozpogodziła się i skradła całusa, by uświadomić Sherlockowi, że się nie gniewa. Jakby nie było, przyszedł na czas, a ona dostała swoją gwiazdeczkę z nieba. I było tak _normalnie,_ jak tylko być mogło, kiedy Molly Hooper stała się właśnie Molly Holmes. W końcu tego typu atrakcje były dołączone w pakiecie z Sherlockiem. A ona wiedziała, na co się pisze.


End file.
